Rev. Samuel Rutherford (c1600-1661) aka "The Divine"/Notes
Source: Ancestry Midlothian: Edinburg - Register of Interments,Greyfriars, 1658-1700 List of Burials excerpted from Register in possession of the Registrar of the Canongate. Record of Interments in Greyfriars Burying-Ground, Edinburgh, 1658-1700. Register of Testaments. Third Section--1701-1800. County: Midlothia Country: Scotland #Cheislie, Mr. William, writer, his wife, Agnes Rutherford 29 Jul 1694 #Rutherford (Redirfuird, Redirtfouird, Redirtfuird, Reiderford, Reiderfurd, Reidirfuird, Riderfoord, Riderfourd, Riderfur, Riderfurd, Ridirfuird Ridirfurd, Ridirtfuir, Rowtherfoord, Rudirfurd, Rutherfoord, Rutherfurd, Rwtherfoord, Rwtherfwrd), Agnes, wife of Mr. William Cheislie, writer; Cheislie tomb 29 Jul 1694 Middlothian: Edinburgh - Poll Tax Returns, 1694 A Register of Marriages performed by me.--R. F. Tolbooth Kirk Parish 1775. County: Midlothia Country: Scotland Cheislie, Mr William, Writer to the Signet, "who resides in the upmost baxters cloise in the landmercat"; children, Barbara, Jean and Christian, one above 16 years; apprentices, Hew Richmond, and Thomas Adamson; servants, Agnes Wilson and Christian Swinton each at £16 a year. Midlothian: Edinburgh - Register of Apprentices, 1666-1700 Volume 5. The Register of Marriages. Register of Edinburgh Apprentices, 1666-1700. Addenda et Corrigenda. County: Midlothia Country: Scotland Cheislie, James, s. to Wm. C. of Blackcastell, p. to John Brown, mt. 08 Mar 1676 Midlothian: Edinburgh - Roll of Burgesses, 1406-1700 Volume 5. The Register of Marriages. Roll of Edinburgh Burgesses, 1406-1700. Errata. County: Midlothia Country: Scotland Cheislie, Mr. Wm., B. and G., clerk to the Bills, by act of C. of 22 Dec last 04 Jan 1659 Midlothian: Edinburg - Register of Interments,Greyfriars, 1658-1700 List of Burials excerpted from Register in possession of the Registrar of the Canongate. Record of Interments in Greyfriars Burying-Ground, Edinburgh, 1658-1700. Register of Testaments. Third Section--1701-1800. County: Midlothia Country: Scotland Cheislie, Mr. William, writer, his daughter Agnes 30 Apr 1684 Midlothian: Edinburg - Register of Interments,Greyfriars, 1658-1700 List of Burials excerpted from Register in possession of the Registrar of the Canongate. Record of Interments in Greyfriars Burying-Ground, Edinburgh, 1658-1700. Register of Testaments. Third Section--1701-1800. County: Midlothia Country: Scotland Cheislie, Mr. William, writer, a child; Cheislie tomb 25 Nov 1691 Midlothian: Edinburg - Register of Interments,Greyfriars, 1658-1700 List of Burials excerpted from Register in possession of the Registrar of the Canongate. Record of Interments in Greyfriars Burying-Ground, Edinburgh, 1658-1700. Register of Testaments. Third Section--1701-1800. County: Midlothia Country: Scotland Cheislie, Mr. William, his child 29 Jul 1666 Midlothian: Edinburg - Register of Interments,Greyfriars, 1658-1700 List of Burials excerpted from Register in possession of the Registrar of the Canongate. Record of Interments in Greyfriars Burying-Ground, Edinburgh, 1658-1700. Register of Testaments. Third Section--1701-1800. County: Midlothia Country: Scotland Cheislie, Mr. William, writer, his wife, Agnes Rutherford 29 Jul 1694 Midlothian: Edinburg - Register of Interments,Greyfriars, 1658-1700 List of Burials excerpted from Register in possession of the Registrar of the Canongate. Record of Interments in Greyfriars Burying-Ground, Edinburgh, 1658-1700. Register of Testaments. Third Section--1701-1800. County: Midlothia Country: Scotland M'Nath (M'Naith, M'Neith, Macnaith), Agnes, widow of Mr. Archibald Porteous; Mr. William Cheislie for her 23 Jan 1674 Midlothian: Edinburgh - Roll of Burgesses, 1406-1700 Volume 5. The Register of Marriages. Roll of Edinburgh Burgesses, 1406-1700. Errata. County: Midlothia Country: Scotland Menyies (Mengyeis), Wm., B., servitour to Mr. Wm. Cheislie, by act of C. of 26 Aug last 07 Sep 1659 Midlothan: Edinburgh - Register of Marriages, 1595-1700 A Register of Marriages performed by me.--R. F. Register of Marriages of the City of Edinburgh, 1595-1700 Old Kirk Parish. County: Midlothia Country: Scotland Selkirk (Selchrig, Selkrig), Mr. William, writer, son of Mr. William S., minister of Falkland; Christian Cheislie, d. of Mr. William C. of Cockburn, W.S. 20 Jun 1697 , m. 14 Jul 1697 Category:Notes pages